


Love Starts And Ends At The Same Place

by DelphiniGaunt



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiniGaunt/pseuds/DelphiniGaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Joe Ratliff meet Adam Lambert at a park never thinking he would flick on the tv to see him singing twenty years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Chicken Kebabs Ever

"Would you like me to push you?" The other boy asked boldly, quickly approaching my swing.  
"Ok." I answered, excited to not have to do all the work myself.  
The red head boy walked behind me and began to push my upper back. After few minutes the boy stopped pushing me.  
"My arms are getting tired."He stated.  
"Would you like a turn?" I asked politely.  
"No thank you. I'm hungry."  
He walked round the swing so that he was standing in front of me. I hopped off the swing and took a good look at him. His nice red hair made my brown hair seem boring. From what I could see he was covered from head to toe in freckles. Even his lips were freckly. He was also really tall, my head must've come up to his chin. And he was a tad chubby, but he had a very pretty smile. He was wearing denim shorts and a green soccer t-shirt.  
"Do you wanna have lunch with my mum and I? Were having a picnic."  
"That'd be awesome. I'm Tommy by the way."  
"Adam."  
"Mum." I yelled out.  
"Can I have friend with my new friend Adam?"  
"Ok, just don't leave the park."  
"Let's go."Adam said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the other side of the park.  
We reached a red picnic mat and a lady was sitting on it.  
"Adam, who's your friend?"  
"This is Tommy, can he have lunch with us?"  
"Of course. Take a set boys."  
They had ham and cheese sandwiches, cold chicken kebabs, chips and dip and chocolate brownies.  
"Help yourself Tommy." Adam said as he took a bite from his second brownie.  
I picked up a kebab and took a large bite. I let out a quiet moan.  
"Mum makes the best chicken kebabs ever." Adam told me.  
"So Tommy, how old are you?"Adam's mum asked.  
"I'm nine tomorrow."  
"Well Happy Birthday then."  
"Thank you."  
"Adam's going to be nine in a few months too." She announced.  
"Ha ha I'm older." I teased sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Shut up." He muttered playfully.  
"What if I don't wanna?" I questioned.  
"Then I'll have to do this."  
He ripped of half a brownie and shoved it in my mouth. I swallowed then turned to him him a smirk playing on my lips.  
"It's on." I challenged.  
He stood up and i chased after him. I caught up and jumped on his back attempting to push him to the ground, but instead I found myself underneath him, shoulders pinned to the grass.  
We we were both breathing heavily and our breaths were mingling. He began to lean forward and unsure of what he was about to do, I quickly said,  
"You win."  
Then I rolled him off me and stood up. I put my hand out pulling Adam up, then we walked back to the picnic mat.  
"Would you boys like some lemonade?" Adams mum asked getting three cups out of the basket.  
"yes please." We both answered in unison.  
She poured us all drinks then got out her cell phone, Probably to check the time. I grabbed a sandwich and took a bite before taking a small sip of my drink.  
"So Tommy, do you live round here?"  
"Actually me and my family are in Auckland on holiday."  
"So are we." Adam said happily.  
I finished my sandwich and took a second kebab. I took a bite as Adam grabbed like his hundreh brownie.  
Adam's mother stood up and walked over to the portaloos.  
I sculled the last of my drink and finished off my kebab.  
"You have kebab sauce on your lip. Right there." Adam stated pointing to his lip.  
I licked the part of my lip that he pointed to.  
"You missed it."  
"Can you get it for me please?"  
He lent forward and cupped my cheek with his palm. I expected him to swipe his thumb across my top lip, but instead he lightly brushed his lips against mine. When he pulled back. that pretty smile adorned his face again.  
"It's gone." Adam mumbled bashfully.  
I looked at the ground, unsure of what just happened and what to say in response.  
"Tommy." My mum said as she approached us.  
"It's time to go."  
"Bye Adam. Thank you for lunch."  
Mum led me to the car so we could pick up dad and go to the airport.  
When we drove away from the park I knew that going back to America meant I would never see Adam again.


	2. Seductive Eyes

When my cousin said that this guy on Idol sounded like one of my favourite artists, Jeff Buckley, I just had to check him out. So on Tuesday night I sat on my couch with my beer and flicked the TV on.  
After sitting through four other country performances the Adam guy I was told about finally came on.  
He had midnight black hair with turquoise tips. The fringe was flat, hanging down his face and the back was messy. I know for a fact the girls would be swooning.  
His intro video started and I almost chocked on my beer from the look on Randy Travis's face when he saw the dude's rock get up. He's probably not used to seeing a guy wearing heavy make-up and nail polish, even if it is black. They gave us a sneak peak of the song but not enough to judge. Randy Travis looked like he was about to have a heart attack when heard Adam's middle eastern, Egyptian version of Ring of Fire. I did my best not to laugh but failed miserably. Adam's voice was really good from what I heard though.  
When he got on stage I noticed he was wearing a black shirt with an ashy gold jacket and plain black bootleg pant's. There were tasseled chains hanging off his left back pocket and his hands were covered with black leather fingerless gloves. He accompanied the ensemble with multiple necklaces The outfit was completed with a pair of black boots and a studded leather belt.  
He started singing and my breath caught. If his eyes weren't smouldering enough than his voice was. He was absolutely sensational, his voice truly melodious. I loved his voice.  
Wednesday had me sat on the couch with an Irish coffee awaiting Ryan to announce the results. Hoping that it wasn't Adam's name he called.  
They started the show off by the group singing T - R - O - U - B - L - E. It sounded pretty good and it did come to my attention that they sent Adam out at the end to belt a scream, which sounded fantastic. Adam tonight was dressed in a black shirt and black pants with a blue and black plaid shirt thrown over top. He had a longish silver chain thrown round his neck and a shorter one looped around his left hip hanging off two belt loops. On his left hand was a black leather wrist band, his nails still black and his hair the same groomed dismay that it was the night before. His outfit was topped off with plain black shoes. After showing their water balloon ford advertisement, which the group looked so happy and lid back in, they got down to the elimination process. They put Allison and Michael in the bottom three leaving just one space left. Allison seemed pretty cool, I could see myself getting along well with her, I didn't really want her to leave. Michael also seemed like a pretty good singer, it would be a shame if he left. Once they had called out all the names all who were left were Alexis and Adam. I began to question whether or not I was a horrible person because I wanted her to be sent home. I was excited though when Ryan announced Alexis was in the bottom three. I was even more excited when Ryan called out that it was Alexis that was going home and that Allison was safe.  
I knew when I turned on the TV the next week that I was slowly becoming addicted to the sound of Adam's voice.


	3. We WILL Perform Together

When rock week rolled around I found myself in the stadium watching the show live. I couldn't wait to see what Adam had concocted for tonight.  
Getting ready had taken me hours. I had to get my hair and make up perfect and have my clothing stand out but still presentable, just in case he saw me in my seat near the front. I had my nails painted a shiny black and my make up was simple with just eyeliner and black eye-shadow. After searching through my entire wardrobe - which actually isn't that big but oh well - I decided to wear my black and grey horizontal stripped sweatshirt and some blood red skinny jeans.  
Ryan Seacrest came out looking well presented in a black suit with a pocket square to introduce the show.  
I tuned out mostly until Adam's name came up. He was preforming Whole Lotta Love by Led Zepplin. He looked so at home in the video singing with Slash. I can tell when he's in situations like that, that he loves what he is doing and enjoying every second of it. And as corny as it sounds I know that for him this is a lifestyle not a career.  
When the video ended and he took centre stage I got so nervous yet so excited.  
He was wearing a dusty black shirt and over top was a midnight black leather jacket that had studs on it. He matched it with rugged black jeans and a big silver buckle belt. The jeans had chains hanging off them in every which way and he had a few more chains of every size hanging of his neck.  
He had multiple rings on and studded leather bracelets. He finished off the look with his deep black hair which still had it's blue, green highlights. He managed to cleverly have it sticking out in every direction yet still looking groomed.  
When he opened his mouth and began to sing I was awe struck. He sung so effortlessly and was so much better in person. I wanted to close my eyes and just enjoy the melodic sound of his voice but I kept them open because even better than his voice was the way he moved to the music as if he was the only person in the stadium. When he finished the song he had the biggest smile on his face.  
All the judges thoroughly enjoyed it. Kara even said that he was a rock god.  
After everyone else had preformed their solo's and duets it was Allison and Adam's turn to do a duet. The first thing I noticed was the costume change they both undergone. I then took a closer look at Allison's hair. They had announced earlier that Adam had dragged her along to his hairdresser. Her hair did look amazing. It was her usual reddish, pink but now it had purply, blue highlights through it. Her outfit was simple yet stylish. She was clad in a black sleeveless shirt that hung at mid thigh and hugged her waist with black pants. She wore a single gold chain round her neck and elbow length black fingerless gloves. She topped of the outfit with a pair of black heavy weight boots.  
Adam was wearing black pants with white stripes that slightly clung to his legs. He also had a black shirt, black jacket and black boots on. He finished the outfit of with multiple gold chain necklace's, black fingerless wrist length gloves and a gold buckle belt.  
They were singing Slow Ride by Sublime. It was amazing to watch, it was like they forgot that they were preforming to a crowd of millions and were just mucking around onstage to the beat of the music.  
It was inspirational and fun to watch. I wanted so bad to get up there and preform it with them.  
I knew when I lay in my bed that night that I was gonna perform with Adam one day, no matter the cost.


	4. Don't Quote Me

"I love this country." Sasha said as she poured ketchup on her hash browns.  
"Mmm. The views fucking gorgeous out here. Plus I can actually smell the fresh air." I mumbled, mouth full of taco.  
"Tommy, can you please use your manners, we are in a public place." Adam said wanting to uphold his polite reputation.  
I filled my mouth with a new bite of taco before answering.  
"Yes mum."  
I swallowed quickly, knowing what was coming next and sure enough he jabbed me in the ribs making me jolt backwards. I retaliated by by slapping his upper thigh which was clad in ripped black skinny jeans. As I was pulling my hand back he gave cocky smile before looping his arm around my neck, pulling me close and giving me a noogie. He pushed me back and kissed my cheek before going back to his breakfast, not caring about paparazzi seeing the kiss because there just isn't paparazzi in NZ, just fans with camera phones.  
I blushed and grinned like a five year old girl on Christmas day. Adam, also grinning like a Cheshire cat, dumped his breakfast on my plate claiming to be full then went to the bathroom.  
"You love him." Cam stated matter of factly as soon as Adam was out of earshot.  
"Cam you're nuts. I'm straight and last time I checked Adam has a dick."  
"So you admit you've checked." Taylor sassed.  
"No but he has ground against me plenty on stage in that second skin he calls pants."  
"You need to tell him. He deserves to know. Hiding the attraction isn't helping him and it's not helping you. You need to be honest with yourself. You deserve this chance at happiness. Snap it up while he's single rather than letting your jealousy ruin a future relationship."  
I just sat there in silence, unsure of what to Monte said really affected me. The fans were always saying that we were dating or that we liked each other, but I never really thought about the possibility that he didn't know I liked him and I never considered the possibility of him getting a boyfriend while I was pussyfooting around. Hell he could get a cute kiwi boy.  
"I'll tell him as soon as he gets back."  
"Good boy." Sasha cooed.  
I took a bite of Adam's egg and thought about what I could say to him. What if he rejects me? What if he met someone in the bathroom? That could happen right. Arg, don't be stupid Tommy Joe. You don't meet boyfriends in the bathroom. Fuck, now he's got me talking to myself in third person.  
"Your boy's back boo." Terrance said.  
I looked up to see Adam walking over to us. Tall and proud like usual.  
"Hey babyboy."  
"Hey glitterbaby. Hey guys, I'm going to the park, making the most of this good weather. Here's the address if you guys need me."  
He threw the piece of paper onto the table in front of Monte and walked out the door.  
"I'll tell him tonight."  
"No, Tommy, you take this piece of paper give it to a cab driver and go tell Adam that you love him." Monte said shoving the piece of paper into my hands.  
I looked down at the address and my breath caught.  
"I'll call a cab company." Lane said.  
"They don't just drive around in this country."  
"It's ok. I know where this is. It's in walking distance. I've been to this park before."  
"Oooh spill vayvee. When were you in New Zealand?" Sutan asked.  
"It was twenty years ago today actually. Can I go now."  
"If it was twenty years ago how the hell do you remember it." Isaac asked.  
"I had my first kiss at that park."  
I took one last bite of taco ignoring the band's inquiries. I turned around and dashed out of the diner or what ever you call them in New Zealand, cafe or bistro or something.  
I walked quickly down the road to where I remember the park to be. After getting lost, asking for directions and signing a few autographs I finally made it to the park in a record time of twenty minutes.  
I stepped onto the playground and saw Adam sitting on the same swing I had sat on twenty years ago today. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. This place holds to much emotion for me. It's not appropriate for me to tell Adam I love him here.  
I turned around to leave hoping that he didn't see me.  
"I met my first crush on this swing. Hell, he turned out to be my first kiss too." Adam said quietly.  
I turned back around expecting to see Adam looking of into space dreamily but instead I saw a chubby freckly red head staring at his feet. My heart started pounding and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down.  
"Would you like me to push you?" I asked hoping he would remember the scene. He looked up at me and I could tell he also saw the eight year old boy.  
"Tommy?"  
"Hey Adam."  
I walked behind him and began to push his upper back.  
"So why doesn't Leila make chicken kebabs for the band? I heard she makes the best ever."  
He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.  
"My hand's are getting tired." I said still reliving the memory.  
"I you quote me one more time Ratliff..." Adam threatened.  
"I'm hungry." I quoted cockily.  
"That's it!" He said while laughing as he got of the swing.  
I took off ahead as fast as I could, him running after me, quickly catching up and pinning my shoulders to the grass.  
We we were both breathing heavily and our breaths were mingling. He began to lean forward, but this time instead of rolling him of me, I leaned up to meet him. And once again I kissed his freckly lips.  
At the park.  
Our park.  
Kissing him here for the second time, I knew that Adam made me happy and I was never letting him go again.


End file.
